Lnescuh Runh
by Apoclypse
Summary: Starring an Orriginal Character who is a half Al-Bhed half Ronso hybrid. story starts off with his journey to find his father then after doing so ends up going on a quest to gather magical ingredients to cure him of a curse.


**Chapter 1**

The cloaked figure stood at the base of the mountain, shivering, which he had traveled a long way to climb in search of the mighty Ronso who guarded the sacred mountain. Thinking back to what brought him here the figure could only laugh at the possible folly of his choice but he was determined to find one Ronso who he knew to be his father. His name is Lnescuh Runh which is Al Bhed for Crimson Horn.

Lnescuh Runh is not your typical Ronso in many ways. First he is only half Ronso his mother was an Al Bhed which explains why his name is said in the Al Bhed tongue. Second unlike other Ronso which are blue skinned and furred he has crimson red fur and tan skin. Third unlike most Ronso he, for some reason, does not learn how to use fiend skills by using the skill Lancet on them, in fact every time he tries to use lancet instead of weakening his target he somehow ends up empowering it. Fourth unlike most Ronso who prefer to fight barehanded or with a spear or glaive he prefers a special sword made for him by the Cid the leader of the Al Bhed. Finally he has a "small" problem that he has had his whole life. For some reason beyond the explanations of medicine, science, and magic he was never able to be potty trained, and it has forced him to wear diapers all the time.

Despite his little problem Lnescuh Runh vowed to do everything he could to live a normal life with his mother in the Al Bhed home. Sadly one day while out hunting for scrap metal in the desert with some friends, so that they could start making some new machina, the Guado attacked home sending massive waves of fiends ahead of them forcing Cid to take off with the airship and as many people as he could get on to the vessel so he could destroy the fiends in one fell swoop by using a "forbidden machina." After the massive explosion Lnescuh Runh and his friends rushed back to home to see if there were any survivors not knowing that Cid was the one who blew up home. While digging in the rubble Lnescuh Runh found his mother trapped beneath the corpses of a Quadhorn a Zu. She was barely alive and was fading fast.

"My son I don't have much time left so please listen to me. I know that you have suffered much since your birth, ridicule and harassment from a lot of your peers, to the point that you always felt that you were an outsider. Cid and I kept it hidden from you for many years but you have to know that you are not a full blooded Al Bhed that just happened to have a weird birth defect; you are in fact half Ronso. They are a mighty race of warriors who guard the sacred mountain Gagazet in the northern most part of Spira and have lived there for time immemorial. Many years ago there was one Ronso who left the mountain to "find" himself after he had a big quarrel with one of the other Ronso. I met him in a tavern in the city of Luca, and despite my being Al Bhed and him a Ronso with a broken horn we soon noticed that there was some attraction to each other. We hit it off and the next day I found that I was pregnant with you. He wanted to keep his journey to find peace with himself and to find a way to make good with the Ronso that broke his horn and I didn't have the heart to try and stop him so we agreed that I would return to Home and raise you away from the rest of the world with only the Al Bhed to know you. He did come by often while you were a babe to check on you before the last calm started and he sent money every month to help pay for your raising."

Wincing in pain and gasping for air she continues, "After the calm started he stopped coming though he kept sending money the last delivery he sent he included a letter that explained why he has been absent all these years. The day the calm started a wounded man climbed down the sacred mountain and with his dying breath asked him to go to the city of Bevel and find the daughter of High Summoner Braska and to take her far from Bevel and to watch over her until she is old enough to care for herself. That girl just started her travels to become a Summoner in her own right and to bring about another calm for us. He wrote that he is going to be her guardian for a while longer, until she defeats Sin, and that he would come back to us after and try to make amends. Seek out your father, and on your travel stay strong though I leave this mortal shell remember I will always be with you and that you will never be alone." With this last the injured woman succumbs to her injuries and dies.

After several long minutes to mourn the loss of his mother and to perform a sending on her so she would not become a fiend, Lnescuh Runh decides to start his journey to find his father and to seek training to become a great warrior and to make his place in the world.

The start of his journey found Lnescuh Runh on the tiny island of Besaid; there he got his first clue as to his father's identity. He learned that ten years ago that a Ronso with a busted horn walked into the village holding a little girl in his arms and said to the Temple Summoner that he was asked to bring this girl here by a dying man and that she was to be raised here. The only thing that they knew of this Ronso was that his name was Kimahri other than that the Ronso hardly ever spoke. They said that he left months ago with the lady Yuna and her other guardians to accompany and protect her on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand to gain the power to slay Sin. The only boat that leaves Besaid goes to Kilika they told him, and that he would best be served to go to each temple in Spira starting with Kilika to try and find more about Kimahri.

While on his journey to the sacred mountain Lnescuh Runh discovers he has a special ability when he gets very angry. He has the ability to temporarily slow time around him to the point where it seems like it is stopped all together. This ability came in very handy on his journey especially when he was confronted by very powerful fiends that were almost too much for him to handle alone.

Each time he came to a new temple Lnescuh Runh decided to train there for a week. He also tried his best to assist the temple in any way he could so that he may get stronger and make himself able to prove himself to his father and the other Ronso that he is worthy to call himself a Ronso.

Six months after starting his journey he finds himself in a thick cloak standing at the base of the sacred mountain. After reflecting on how far he has come he starts his climb and is immediately set upon by a couple of giant fiends that were known to be vicious and deadly to lone travelers. After about ten minutes of fighting, and barely managing to hold his own, Lnescuh Runh hears a feral roar that made his fur stand on end as a pair of Ronso jump into the fray to aid him. Once the two Ronso join the fight the fiends are easily vanquished.

After the fight the Ronso ask him who he is and why he has come to the sacred mountain. Giving only his name and a request to speak to a Ronso named Kimahri privately the young man finds that Kimahri is not just any Ronso but the new elder and that a private audience is hard to come by unless an appointment is made. He would have to give them a good reason to speak with Elder Kimahri if he wanted to continue up the mountain. Pulling back his hood (which he was somehow was able to keep up throughout the fight) Lnescuh Runh reveals that he looks like a Ronso but with different coloring and states boldly; "I believe that he would want to grant an audience for his long lost son." This shocked the two Ronso so bad that they agreed to take him straight to Kimahri and that they would take any flack that would come from bringing someone before the elder without an appointment.

After about fifteen minutes of climbing up a side path the two warriors tell Lnescuh Runh to wait there and that they would bring Elder Kimahri to him. While waiting for the warriors to return with his father Lnescuh Runh decides it's a good time to change himself as the fight and then the climb had caused him to completely soil his diaper quickly getting his needed supplies out of his bag he changes himself in a matter of moments and was just closing the top on his bag (he would dispose of the soiled diaper later) when the two warriors return with Elder Kimahri.

"Stranger, these two warriors say that you have some information about my son. Please speak to me of him, as I have longed to see my boy again."

"Elder Kimahri, these warriors speak a half truth, I bring not information about your son, (Lnescuh Runh turns around so Kimahri can see his face), I _am _your son."

Turning to the two warriors Kimahri states, "leave us for now you may keep an eye on us from up the mountain side but stay out of hearing range I have much to discuss with my son."

The two warriors quickly climb the mountain keeping an eye on the two Ronso to make sure that nothing happens to their leader. Once they are out of earshot Kimahri turns to Lnescuh Runh and says, "I can see that you are at least part Ronso but if you truly are my son then you will have to tell me your name and that of your mother. I would also like to know why you have come here, not that I'm glad to see you, if you are who you claim to be."

"I am Lnescuh Runh, in the common tongue it means Crimson Horn, as to the name of my mother, she never told me I only knew her as mom. But she was an Al Bhed and along with Cid she raised me at the Al Bhed home far from the normal world on Bikanel Island. Mother met you in a tavern many years ago after you had left this mountain from having a big fight with one of the other Ronso which is how you broke your horn. As to why I came here, well mother is dead. She died when the Guado came and attacked home and it was blown up. With the last of her strength she told me all about you and how I was part Ronso. She told me to seek you out so that I may learn how to be a Ronso as well as an Al Bhed. I have traveled for six months in search of you and was lead here. I don't know how much mother told you about me in her letters but I have had a very hard life, not that I'm complaining, because while I have had many setbacks I had the support of her and Cid the whole way despite some problems. You may be wondering if I hate you for not being there for me when I was growing up. At first I did. I could only wonder why someone would just leave their unborn child behind and not have any contact with him throughout his life, but I now know why you were away so while I hate that you were not there, I don't hate you. I just want to get to know my father and to become a mighty warrior of the Ronso and to make you and mother proud of me."

After hearing all this Kimahri knows that Lnescuh Runh is telling the truth and that he is at long last reunited with his son. "While I regret not having been with you I did keep in touch with your mother and know all about you from her. I know that you are unable to learn fiend skills and that your Lancet causes your target to become empowered. So I will have to try and do some research in my library to see if I can't find a solution to that problem. Come let us adjourn to my home for dinner (Kimahri pauses sniffing the air) and maybe a fresh diaper. Yes I know of your little problem, worry not I don't think any less of you for it, and if you wish it can remain a secret between the two of us. Though with the keen smell of our kind I don't know how long you will be able to hide it from the others, we can say it is due to an injury you had while you were a child if you want, but it's all up to you how we handle the others knowing."

Blushing slightly Lnescuh Runh says, "thank you father for now let's just go home and catch up some more we can deal with the others knowledge when the time comes."

**Chapter 2**

Later that night Kimahri stood before the clan after the evening meal with his son who was still cloaked so that no one could see his true form. All throughout the meal the rest of the clan shot glances at the newcomer wondering just who he was and why their leader had talked to him in whispers so soft that none but the new guy could hear.

As silence fell Kimahri spoke to the clan, "many years ago when I left the mountain after my fight with brother Biran, who broke my horn because I refused to accept that he had beaten me, I came upon the city Luca. While sitting in the tavern having many drinks of soda, I was thinking about why I had done what I did and why I left, a young woman came up to me and through much determination was able to get me to talk. After a while we came got to the point where we noticed a growing attraction to each other. While this may not seem strange I must confess that she was not Ronso, she was an Al Bhed." The clan all gasped at this wondering what had gotten into their leaders head. "I know this comes as a shock to you, but at the time I was ashamed of myself and my actions that caused me to leave the mountain. I never expected to return. The next morning we discovered that a rare occurrence in our world had taken place; a Ronso had impregnated a human. I loved the woman and wanted to do right by her and she wanted to help me "find" myself but she was forced to return to the Al Bhed home. We decided it was best if she went alone because the other Al Bhed might not understand and would have probably attacked me without warning. So we separated and I continued on my way. Now while we were separated I still felt attraction toward her so I did the only thing I could, I sent her letters every month with plenty of money to support my child. When my son was seven years old High Summoner Braska had just defeated Sin and I was in Bevel at the time. As I was leaving the city a wounded man came to me and asked me to find High Summoner Braska's daughter and take her far from the city and to keep her safe that it was her father's last request to him and that he could not fulfill this as he was going to die and so I decided to do it. While I was guarding the girl I had to stop writing to my love though I still sent her money. When the girl turned 17 she decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become a summoner, we all know this girl to be High Summoner Yuna who with my aid and the aid of many others defeated Sin once and for all not that long ago. What many don't know is that while on her journey Yuna was separated from the other guardians and I by Sin while she ended up in Bevel, we didn't know she was there at the time, us guardians ended up near the Al Bhed home. Sadly when we arrived to it we saw that it was being attacked by the Guado and many fiends. During the fight in search of Yuna we discovered that she was not there and that the attack was so bad that the leader of the Al Bhed, Cid, decided to evacuate the survivors on his airship. While we were flying away Cid decided to blow up home and eliminate the fiends and Guado in one fell swoop. Knowing that in an explosion that size my love and child could not have survived, I silently prayed for them to find peace in the Farplane. Earlier today our visitor relayed unto me news that made my heart skip a beat for joy as well as pain. He told me that my son was not dead that he had been searching for me for the past six months since the destruction of home. Our visitor _is_ my son. He told me that when home was being attacked he and two of his friends were out searching for scrap metal far from home for some machina they had wished to build. When they got back they found the aftermath of the attack and his mother. She had survived the explosion and attack but was quickly fading. She had just enough time to tell him about me and to tell him where to start his search for me. You may wonder why he has been cloaked this whole time and why you cannot see his features. Well as he is only half Ronso he didn't want to draw attention to himself until after we had talked. Son I believe it is time for you to reveal to the clan your true self."

Staring at his father from under his hood Lnescuh Runh slowly got to his feet and drew back his hood revealing a Ronso's proud face and horn with red fur instead of blue. Removing his cloak completely revealed that while he had a tail the rest of his body looked human. Seeing him completely for the first time the other Ronso burst into mutters amongst themselves.

While the clan was muttering to each other Lnescuh Runh whispered to his father, "are you sure this was the right way to introduce me to the clan I don't really like being stared at, and I have a feeling that someone is going to do what you said might happen. I don't want to hurt or possibly kill anyone father I just want to be treated as one of the clan."

"Relax son I know what might happen and while I haven't been able to watch you grow up with my own eyes your mother sent me many letters about you. I know you have great power and can handle yourself but if someone calls for the combat I can assure you that I _know_ you will win and without killing anyone."

"How do you know that father, you said yourself that you haven't sent any letters or received any from mother since I was seven? How can you be sure that I have enough power to defeat someone who was raised on this mountain?"

"Because I know the skills of each and every Ronso here and because while I haven't spoken to your mother in years I know what kind of power you had to have to live on Bikanel island and what kind of power it would take to get here alone."

Suddenly one of the larger Ronso of the tribe stands up and declares, "If this person is who he claims to be let him prove his worth to be one of the clan let him take the combat."

Sighing, Kimahri glances at his son then states, "the combat has been called for Lnescuh Runh, are there any who oppose this," nobody raised their hand, "very well since you called for the combat Rage Horn you shall be the one to fight. In one hour we shall reconvene at the ancestral battle ground for the combat." Turning to his son Kimahri whispers, "let's return to my hut and get you changed before we go. If you want I can give you information about Rage Horn."

"No father that wouldn't be right I will fight him without any insider information that way we both know it was a fair fight."

Noticing his father smiling as he laid down on the bed to get changed he asks, "what's so amusing father?"

"You don't know how proud I am that you refused to take the information. That act alone proves to me more than anything else that you are truly a Ronso at heart. Most people would not have refused to get any information about an unknown opponent right before a fight. Despite what happens know that I'm proud of you. Now let's get you changed quickly the battle ground is a good distance from here and will take some time to get there." Swiftly Kimahri takes off Lnescuh Runh's pants and undoes his diaper getting him cleaned up quickly he puts a clean cloth diaper on him and then puts a second regular diaper on over top of it.

"Dad why are you putting two diapers on me? It's going to make walking a little difficult." Lnescuh Runh asks confused.

"Like I said it's a good distance to the battle ground and you're going to need the extra protection because once the combat starts, there is no stopping until one of you is either knocked out, submits, or unfortunately killed. But it won't come to the latter as I will put that restriction up before it starts now get your pants on and let's go."

Just as Lnescuh Runh was zipping up his pants and buttoning them a female Ronso enters the hut and says, "Elder Kimahri the others are already at the battle ground and are waiting for you and your son."

"Go on Minasha we'll be there shortly."

As they were climbing the mountain Kimahri tells his son, "I know that when you use Lancet you target becomes stronger still I want you to use it a couple times make him a bit stronger so that when you defeat him the clan will not be able to say that you are unworthy of being a Ronso. I know what you're thinking; you think that if you make him stronger that you might have to resort to lethal force, well you won't. You see he is the strongest warrior in the clan apart from myself and sadly lately that isn't saying much. You see when I was guarding Lady Yuna a man named Seymour who was an unsent came to this mountain as we were climbing it and slaughtered our strongest warriors. So apart from me YOU are actually the strongest one on the mountain. And as everything you have used lancet on you have killed I would like to see if the empowering effects are permanent if so when you win you will end up not only being a great Ronso Warrior but also a great asset to the clan. I also know of your 'other' power. How when you're really angry you have the ability to essentially stop time around you. While that would allow you to win the fight easily I ask that you not use it unless absolutely necessary. The fewer that know of this power of yours the better, you see it's a very old power our bloodline that not many get to have, the last one to have that power was your great great great grandfather and he was murdered because people feared his power to stop time. If anyone found out about it they might try and learn it from you via lancet or just try and kill you."

"I understand father."

As they entered the battle ground Lnescuh Runh noticed that there was a deep pit in the middle of a ring of benches. Giving his father one last glance before he went into the pit across from Rage Horn who seemed ready to bite a Shoopuff in half, Lnescuh Runh mentally prepares himself for the fight. "Before the combat begins I have a couple of special rules to add to this fight." This brings about another round of muttering as the Ronso gathered know that there has never been a special rule added to the combat before. "First this combat will be fought WITHOUT weapons, only the skills you know and any abilities you may have will be allowed. Second, neither of the combatants will be allowed to kill his opponent," again more muttering is raised by this, "if either combatant breaks this rule he will be exiled from the mountain. Are both combatants clear on these rules." Both Lnescuh Runh and Rage Horn nod at Kimahri. "Then let the combat begin." Kimahri roared.

"Outsider I will make you wish you had never come to this mountain," taunted Rage Horn as he launched himself at Lnescuh Runh, who immediately used Rage Horn's own momentum against him and threw him across the pit into a wall right below Kimahri. Catching his father's eye he saw that Kimahri nodded at him and remembered what his father had said. As Rage Horn was getting to his feet Lnescuh Runh swiftly used Lancet six times on him causing Rage Horn to nearly quadruple in size. Seeing this, the crowd started muttering again and watched Lnescuh Runh wondering why his Lancet spells backfired in such a way. Feeling the new wellspring of strength and agility bursting forth inside himself Rage Horn stops and looks at Lnescuh Runh saying, "You fool do you realize what you have done? You have assured me victory I was the second strongest warrior on this mountain apart from the elder and now you have made me stronger. Once I'm done with you I'll challenge your father to combat for his place as leader. Unfortunately for him fights for the leadership of the Ronso clan are always to the death perhaps you should say your goodbye's now while you have a chance." At this he launched himself at Lnescuh Runh with a flurry that was so quick only he, Kimahri and Rage Horn were able to follow his movements.

While he was able to deflect all of Rage Horns attacks Lnescuh Runh was unable to launch an effective counter. Suddenly he caught a quick glimpse of his father who was making the symbol for time discretely trying to get his son to understand that he was trying to say that he knows that he had underestimated the backfire strength of his lancet and was telling him to use his ability to stop time and end the fight. Nodding to his father to try and tell him that he understood he failed to stop a blow aimed for his chest and felt three of his ribs crack from the impact. Deciding that his father was right he used his power and stopped time.

While he was out of phase with time he rapidly struck Rage Horn in the head and chest several times until he was unable to hold the time stopping spell any longer. When he re-phased Rage Horn suddenly collapsed to the ground unconscious. Wondering what had happened many of the gathered Ronso called for Minasha their healing woman to check on Rage Horn and see if he was still alive. Deftly she gives him a thorough examination finally declaring that while he had several broken ribs and a cracked skull, Rage Horn was indeed alive and would be fine after his injuries were given time to heal.

"Lnescuh Runh has defeated Rage Horn in a fair fight. By our laws he is now one of the tribe," declares Kimahri. "Minasha when you have seen to Rage Horns injuries come to my hut I wish to speak with you privately. Tomorrow at the evening meal we will welcome my son into the clan properly and share some of our legends with him. Lnescuh Runh come with me we have much to discuss." At this the Ronso disperse heading to their respective homes in the mountain only two remained to help Minasha carry Rage Horn to his home so that she could properly see to his injuries.

Back in Kimahri's hut while he was changing his son again Kimahri was saying, "You fought well son I didn't realize how bad the backfire of your lancet was I'm just glad nobody noticed anything weird about how the fight ended I mean, I was the only one who was able to keep up with you and Rage Horn after you used lancet on him. So I think they just chalked it up to you being faster than him in the end. So now that you are an official member of the clan you have a choice to make. You are welcome to stay with me here or you can move into the hut where the bachelors of the clan live."

Seeing the hope in his father's eyes Lnescuh Runh says, "I would be honored to live with you father if only for a time that way we can catch up on everything you missed and everything I missed about you."

"Well then I guess we'll have to set up another bed you can take mine for tonight. Oh and I want to tell you before she arrives that I'm going to tell Minasha about your need for these," he waved indicating the diaper he just finished putting on Lnescuh Runh. "Don't give me that look I'm not doing it to embarrass you I'm doing it because she is the most powerful and most skilled healer in all of Spira. I want to see if she can find a way to cure your need for them. I mean I don't mind changing you but wouldn't you like to be able to go anywhere at any time without having to worry about needing to change every couple hours?"

"Well I guess so father but I gave up hope of that a long time ago I mean mother had all sorts of healers and scientists and white mages check me out, and none of them were able to come up with a solution. So while I respect that she is the best in the world please forgive me if I don't get my hopes up."

"It's ok son I know you have had a rough life having to depend on these and between you and me," whispered Kimahri, "I was in diapers myself until just before I met your mother. In fact it was the reason I got into a fight with Biran in the first place. He was making fun of me for needing them again and I had had enough."

Looking at his father in shock he said, "You had to wear them too? But how did you cure your need for them?"

"I don't know son one day I had run out of my supplies and I was far from the nearest store so it took me a while to get there and when I restocked and put one on I noticed that even though I had them I had gone all day without needing a diaper. So I wore that one all the next day and didn't use it at all. Even though I did have to go I was able to get to a bathroom and went like normal people."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That must be Minasha. Cheer up son even if she can't find a cure for you she knows how to keep a secret. Apart from me she was the only one to know of you after I came back to the mountain."

Showing Minasha in Kimahri quickly tells her what he would like her to do and that it all must be kept quiet.

"Ok, well let's start off with a full exam might as well get the easy stuff out of the way first." Leaving the two alone Kimahri heads to his library in search of some book that might lead him to more knowledge about half Ronso hybrids so that he might figure out why Lnescuh Runh's lancet skill backfires in the way it does.

"Ok dearie I need you to take off your clothes so I can examine you." Blushing slightly Lnescuh Runh takes his clothes off and sits on the corner of the bed so Minasha can start her examination. Placing one hand on his stomach and the other on his back she uses her magic to probe deep into his body to see if there is any damage that could cause his incontinence.

"Ouch that hurt," cried Lnescuh Runh.

"Oh dear it seems that in your fight with Rage Horn you cracked three of your ribs. Hold still and I'll fix them good as new so we can focus on the other problem." Within seconds Minasha had his ribs fixed and went back to her examination. "Hmm, this is interesting."

"What's interesting?" asked Lnescuh Runh.

"Well it seems that while you look human on the outside, your tail horn and face notwithstanding. You seem to have several organs of both the Ronso and human this has caused you to have less room inside for some organs and what look like, for lack of a better term, backups for others in case they fail."

"What do you mean by backups?"

"Well it appears you have two hearts but only one is beating, you also have 4 kidneys. It's very strange I've never seen anything like this before. As for your bladder I can see nothing wrong with it or the nerves connected to it. I need to go to my home and start some research in some of my old tomes of medicine. In the meantime I'll give you a special potion that I want you to take one teaspoon of every day. It will make it so that your urine and bowels have no odor at all so you can keep your problem a secret for a while longer."

"Thanks Minasha. I owe you a big one for this."

"Don't mention it sweetie it's my job to help people in need. Besides it gives me a reason to see you again." With that she winks at Lnescuh Runh and leaves.

**Chapter 3**

"Father, can we talk?" asked Lnescuh Runh while his father was changing him before lunch.

"What is on your mind son?"

"Well," Lnescuh Runh began quietly, "while I appreciate your allowing me to stay here and taking care of my needs, I can't help but feel restless I've not gotten any serious training done since I've come here and I haven't made any machina since I left Bikanel. I know that you're the chief of our clan but for the past three weeks you have spent most of your time cloistered in your library, I was wondering what you've been doing in there and whether or not we could spend some time together today and get some training in."

"Oh" replied Kimahri, "I don't see why we couldn't do some training today if that's what you want and if you wish I can send some of the clan to the Calm Lands Travel Agency to get some Machina parts for you so you can do some tinkering. As to why I have been in the library so much it's because I have been searching through the ancient tomes of our people to find out anything I can about hybrid Ronso like you. I remember my own father speaking of how some Ronso would have Lancet backfire like yours dose but he didn't know much beyond what we know now. I came across an interesting entry earlier today and wanted to talk to you about it."

Standing up to pull up his pants Lnescuh Runh started cooking lunch when he asked, "so what did you find that was so interesting?"

"I came across a piece that talked of a long forgotten skill known as Power Lance. From what there was in the book it said that the skill looks a lot like the skill Lancet but instead of gaining a skill and health from the target the Ronso would gain youth in exchange for making his target older, and with this age spike came power. It also stated that if the Ronso failed to kill the target after using Power Lance he would continue to regress in age until either they became a baby or the one who was hit with the spell dies. The tome said that there is only one alternative to killing the target and that was to have both the target and caster drink a special potion that can only be made from some very rare ingredients that are heavily guarded by powerful fiends."

"Father you don't think that what I have been using is this 'Power Lance' skill do you. I mean apart from my fight with Rage Horn I've killed every enemy…oh my god."

"Indeed son, from what I can tell the regression process is gradual so I think we can relax for a bit but we will need to start searching for these ingredients soon just in case. And by 'we' I mean you as the leader of the clan I am forbidden to leave the mountain for extended periods of time. Now let us eat we can come up with a plan of action after were fed."

Twenty minutes later Kimahri leads his son into the library and opens the book that shows the recipe for the potion. And an herbal atlas that has every herb that has ever grown in Spira listed and the locations they can be found in. He then pulls out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.

"Ok the first ingredient listed is the venom sack of a King Malboro. This one is easy I know exactly where you can find them but getting the venom sack won't be so easy. You must search the perilous cave known as Omega Dungeon. The creatures there are very powerful and it used to be the home of the fiend Omega."

"What do you mean 'used to be the home of' doesn't he still dwell there."

"No a few months ago before we fought Sin Lady Yuna and I with the other guardians went inside to try and gain a bit more power before we tried to take on Sin. Omega was a powerful creature and I was lucky enough to learn an extremely powerful skill from him. The battle raged for hours but eventually we slew him and sent him to the Farplane where he belonged. Now where was I? Oh yes, the next ingredient is a rare herb known as the Celestial Rose. Let's see where can we find this?" Kimahri said as he flipped through the herbal tome. "Well look here it says that I can be found on Bikanel island and that the easiest way to get some is to petition the Caqtuar elders to give you some, otherwise you could spend an eternity searching the desert on your own."

"Good thing I'm on good terms with the elders then isn't it," replied Lnescuh Runh grinning.

Seeing his sons grin Kimahri said, "don't get cocky son this is no joking matter you may have grown up on Bikanel and made friends with the Caqtuar elders but remember we need _all _ of the ingredients and in the right quantities or you could end up as a baby."

"Sorry father." Lnescuh Runh replied softly.

Staring at his son for a moment longer Kimahri turned back to the books. "The third ingredient seems like it will be the hardest to get. It's an herb called Black Fathoms Strangle Weed. Hmm just as I thought it can only be acquired by diving down to the ocean floor about one hundred miles south of Besaid, on the edge of the Abyssal Trench."

"Um father?" Lnescuh Runh began quietly.

"Yes son." Kimahri said not looking up from the book.

"I...I... don't know how to swim," whispered Lnescuh Runh.

Looking up at this Kimahri saw that his son was looking down at his feet trying not to look at him. "Did you just say that you don't know how to swim?"

Slowly Lnescuh Runh nods before he starts to shake from trying not to cry in shame.

"Son its ok there is nothing to be ashamed of. At least we know what to teach you in your training today. Now let's finish this list then we can go train ok."

"Ok father, I'm just a little scared that's all there is so much mother never had a chance to teach me and I miss her so much."

Standing up Kimahri wraps his son in a warm hug saying, "I miss her too son, I miss her too. Now let's see what was the next ingredient? Horns of a king behemoth, well lucky us they can be found on the other side of the mountain in the ruins of Zanarkand. Finally it says before drinking both the victim and the caster must put some of their blood in the others cup." Well we have the list now let's go see if we can't teach my boy how to swim." Kimahri said clapping his son on the shoulder.

Several hours later Kimahri and Lnescuh Runh were returning from the hot spring where they had been trying to teach Lnescuh Runh how to swim. "Are you sure you've never learned how to swim? You sure picked up on how to do it rather quickly."

"Honestly father I didn't know how. I've always just been a very quick learner but I don't think I'm ready to swim to the bottom of the ocean. Can we come back to the springs tomorrow and see if we can get me to become a little better before I leave to gather the potions ingredients?"

Chuckling slightly, "sure son we can go back tomorrow, by the way have you thought about who you would like to accompany you on your journey? I can't in good conscience let you go alone."

Thinking quietly for a few moments Lnescuh Runh says, "Well I don't know if she will accept but I was hoping to ask Minasha. I mean she has been so nice to me and is fun to talk to, but I also feel like there might be a bond between us."

Watching his son as he said this Kimahri remembered a conversation he and Minasha had a few days before after she had finished running some tests on his son. She had confessed to him that she was attracted to Lnescuh Runh and that whether or not they can find a cure for his "condition" that she would be honored to have him ask her out.

"Is there anyone else you might want to go with you?"

"I don't know, I mean the only ones in the clan that talk to me like an equal are you and Minasha it's so hard trying to get the clan to like me."

"How would you feel if I asked some friends of mine to go with you, some non Ronso friends?"

"If you think they would do it I would be honored to have your friends accompany me."

"Ok well I'll try and get in contact with them tomorrow while Minasha is running her tests, but for now let's get you changed and go eat supper I'm so hungry I could eat a Shoopuff.

**Chapter Four**

"Great I'll see you soon." Kimahri said as he turned off his communication sphere.

"Who was that you were talking to father?" Asked Lnescuh Runh as he walked into his father's study.

"It was the friends I mentioned to you yesterday. They agreed to come and visit while I explain your mission and try to convince them to help. By the way you said that Cid helped your mother raise you while you were a cub right?"

"Yes, Master Cid helped mom and was a great mentor to me in the ways of the Al Bhed."

"Perhaps you already know one of my friends then." Kimahri said slyly as he walked out to the main room of the hut with his son.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lnescuh Runh asked in a confused tone.

"You'll see son you'll see. Now I wanted to try something new today with your training I want to see if we can actually get you to know how to cast Lancet for real."

Several hours later Kimahri and Lnescuh Runh are found taking a break from training. "I think you just about have it son you only end up using Power Lance half the time now the other half you actually weaken the target."

"Yeah but it's still so hard to tell the difference between the two until I actually cast it."

"That's ok when I learned how to Lancet it took me a while too, everyone learns at a different pace. Now while you do have trouble telling a difference you _can _tell there is a different feel to both spells correct?"

"Yeah but how is that…oh I get it once I can feel the difference completely before its cast it will allow me to cast without having to think so hard is that what your trying to get at father?"

"You are a bright boy. Now come let's continue this time well try using it on a fiend that I know has a skill Lancet will let you learn if you successfully cast Lancet."

"But father I thought I couldn't learn fiend skills."

"That is because you never really cast Lancet at a fiend that had a skill son. Trust me even if you don't learn a skill Lancet is still a useful ability to know now try using it on that Dark Flan over there you'll have about I think maybe three attempts before It figures out where we are. Despite being able to cast powerful magic these fiends are not the brightest bunch."

As Lnescuh Runh tries to cast Lancet he does his best to remember how the spell feels. "RRRAW." He screams as he cast the spell. The Dark Flan looks around but can't figure out where that little pain came from so he ignores it at the same time Lnescuh Runh notices a strange feeling inside of him and realizes that he can now cast the spell White Wind.

"Father I…I… I think I just learned how to cast a new skill."

"Well if you did let's see you try it."

"Ok here goes nothing, WHITE WIND." Yells Lnescuh Runh as a small breeze picks up as for the first time in his life he feels the cooling restorative effects of the spell.

"That's my boy. See I _knew_ you had it in you to learn fiend skills. Now do you remember how it felt when you used Lancet that time?"

"Yes, it felt strange and wonderful at the same time. Are there any more fiends close by that I can learn skills from? I want to see if I can do it again, I want to make sure it wasn't a fluke that I learned White Wind."

"Yes I think there is a Nidhogg around here somewhere or at least some Grenade fiends both have powerful spells but the Grenade fiend's skill is a double edged sword."

"What do you mean father?"

"While you deal an extreme amount of damage to the target with the skill as the name implies Self Destruct causes the user to basically blow up, though you don't die you do need to be revived with some Phoenix Down after using it so I would prefer you don't learn that one."

"Ok well look for some Nidhoggs then I don't like the sound of that Self Destruct skill."

"Good lad, now follow me I think I remember where there is a nest of them near here." Kimahri said as he jumped high up the mountain side and began to climb.

As they reached the top of the cliff side Kimahri whispered, "Just as I thought there is a whole colony of them up here. Now son we have to be careful, while one or two alone isn't that much of a problem a whole colony angered can be dangerous and it looks like there is some nesting with new babies and they will be more dangerous than the rest. There, look to our right. See that huge one standing at the edge of the cliff just staring off into the distance? That must be their leader. Stay here, I'm going to see if I can strike up a deal with him. I know their language and can sometimes convince them to do things for me when I need help that I don't think the clan can do."

"Be careful father he don't look too happy to me."

"Don't worry son I know how to deal with them." Slowly Kimahri approached the giant Nidhogg and started talking to him in their tongue. After what seemed like an eternity Kimahri and the Nidhogg bow to each other and Kimahri returns to his son smiling. "I take it you have good news then father."

"Indeed it seems the reason he was looking off into the distance was to decide what to do with three of his clan who had broken their most sacred law. He told me that normally the penalty is death and to be fed to the new babies but he didn't like doing that so he agreed to give them to us to let you practice on, and that if they survived they would be pardoned however I had to promise him a favor of equal measure in the future when he asked. I agreed. He said he would bring the prisoners down to us in about an hour. He also said that he could "smell" you a mile away."

Blushing slightly Lnescuh Runh said, "Well you did jump up and start climbing the cliff before I had a chance to say anything."

"That's alright son I'm not mad. I just wasn't thinking, I mean we have been at this for several hours and I was so excited when you learned White Wind that I couldn't keep but thinking about the other fiends that might be close by to try and get you to learn their skills too. Let's go get you cleaned up so we can continue without you having to be embarrassed or uncomfortable when our "guests" arrive with the Nidhogg king."

After about ten tries of Lncet (half of which didn't even go off) Lnescuh Runh successfully casts the spell and learned how to use Fire Breath which made him jump for joy and accidently shoot a fireball into his dads face. "OOPS, sorry father." He said shyly.

After wiping the soot off of his face Kimahri glared at his son for a few moment then he burst out laughing. "You think that what you did was bad. When I first learned Bad Breath from a Malboro I accidently cast it in my sleep while traveling with Lady Yuna and the other guardians, it was so embarrassing. I accidently poisoned half of them and blinded the rest. I was so embarrassed I didn't use the spell for a whole week."

Agape at this Lnescuh Runh "_You've _accidently cast your fiend skills without meaning too I don't believe it. You're so dignified and so strong I just can't see you accidently doing anything."

"I wasn't always so dignified and powerful son believe me I'm just like everyone else."

Still pondering what his father said he remarks "Well there is only one left what should we do."

"We had a deal with the Nidhogg king if any survived they would be pardoned and allowed to return to the nest so that's what we do" Turning to the Nidhogg Kimahri starts hissing and clicking in the language of the Nidhogg and relays the message that he is pardoned for his crime and is allowed to return to the nest.

Turning back to his son he says, "Let's go, I think we have just enough time to get supper ready before my friends arrive." At that Kimahri heads back down the mountain followed closely by his son.

Twenty minutes later Lnescuh Runh asks, "So are you going to tell me who your friends are that are coming or are you going to leave me in the dark until they get here?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you. But I also want to surprise them so would you please put on that cloak you had on when you first came here I think it will be funny when two of them see you."

Grumbling Lnescuh Runh goes over to the closet and gets his cloak out. "Elder I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Minasha said as she was stirring the pot on the stove."

"That's because I've had precious little to laugh about for the past ten years. When I was guarding Lady Yuna I had to keep a strong face and bury all of my emotions so that she wouldn't worry about me. And when home was destroyed I thought I had lost my boy forever and I was so crushed by that I never thought I would be happy again."

Returning from the closet Lnescuh Runh hugs his father and says, "It's ok now, I'm alive and you can bet that I'll be here for a long time to keep you company."

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. "Oh that must be them. Quick put your hood up and sit down I want to see their reactions when you pull your hood down." Doing as his father asked Lnescuh Runh sits at the table in the seat farthest from the lights to add to the shadowing effect his cloak and hood have to hide himself completely.

"Come in come in, it's good to see you three again. Oh it seems you have a new friend who is this."

A female voice that Lnescuh Runh vaguely remembers hearing answers, "This is Pain, don't mind her gloominess she is a great person to be around, and one of the best sphere hunters we've met."

"Well it's nice to meet you Pain please all of you come in were about to have dinner and there is someone I would like you to meet. And I have a lot to tell you. Rikku you might now this person but I'll introduce him in a moment." Hearing the girls name made Lnescuh Runh flinch just enough under his cloak that his father knew that he knows Rikku. Sitting down next to his son he tells Yuna, Rikku, Pain, and Brother all about how he had a son and the long story about his past. When he came to the part about how the woman who had his child had raised him at home Rikku asks, "Did your son have red fur and a tail with the Ronso face but a human body?" Kimahri just nods. "No way, I knew someone like that his name was Lnescuh Runh we were best friends growing up. I thought he died when dad blew up home. I never saw him on the airship." After saying this she sees the figure in the corner flinch again. "No, can it be." Rikku started as she walked up to the cloaked figure. She lowers his hood and screams, "Lnescuh Runh, it is you but how did you survive. That explosion was big enough to wipe out home and everything within 50 miles of it."

"It's nice to see you too again Rikku, Brother, but let dad finish his story it will explain everything."

Kimahri continues his tale finishing with the reason he asked them to come. "You see the skill he had been using that everyone thought was a backfiring Lancet was actually a long forgotten skill of the Ronso called Power Lance, in exchange for powering up the target of the spell the caster gains youth, but if he fails to kill the target he continues to regress in age until he becomes a baby OR his target dies. So far all we can tell is that the regression is gradual but there is an alternative to killing the target that allows both the target to live and the regression to halt. It's a very rare potion that needs some powerful ingredients and my son was about to go on a journey to get them. As I am forbidden to leave the mountain for long periods now that I am the elder he needs some people to accompany him. I asked the five of you here to see if you would be willing to go with him. Minasha he chose you specifically to accompany him but Yuna would you do me the honor of being his "guardian" as I once was for you."

"How could I refuse Kimahri you're my oldest friend and you raised me like a daughter. I'm honored that you would ask."

Looking at Lnescuh Runh Rikku says, "It'll be just like old times won't it red kitty (using the nickname she had for him since they were kids)."

"Awe Rikku I thought you said you were going to stop calling me that." Groaned Lnescuh Runh as the others giggled or hid their smiles.

"Well now that that is settled let's eat you can leave in the morning. As they were finishing up Kimahri asks Yuna, Rikku, Pain, and Brother to join him in his study for a moment while he asks Minasha to help Lnescuh Runh with clean up. "My friends I didn't want to say this in front of him but you will find out sooner or later so I might as well tell you now."

"My son has a little "problem" and is kind of embarrassed about it Rikku, Brother I know you two know about it since you grew up together. You see he is completely Incontinent. I know his mother had all sorts of white mages, scientists and doctors try and cure him to no avail but they didn't have the resources that Minasha has, she is the most powerful healer in the world and has many long lost books of healing that even Yevon didn't know about. She is going on this mission with two jobs at hand. The first is to help him gather the herbs for the potion and to gather some other herbs in the same locations so that she can try to make a potion to help cure him of his problem. The second is to "take care" of him when he needs it so please don't say anything to him. It would kill him to know I told Yuna and Pain and asked Brother and Rikku to keep quiet about it."

"Well if you don't want him to know that we know that's fine Kimahri," Yuna began, "but there is something that the four of us didn't tell you."

"Let me guess all four of you are wearing diapers right now right."

They all stare at Kimahri shocked suddenly Rikku stutters, "But…but… but how did you know I mean none of us are wet or soiled, we have secret face signs we use to let the others know."

Rikku you forget I'm a Ronso we have exceptional sight, smell and _hearing_ I heard all four of you crinkle when we walked back here."

"Oh." she said quietly. "While I don't know why you wear them, be it for pleasure or for necessity like my son, I would still prefer you didn't say anything. But if he notices you guys wearing and asks let him know. Maybe he would feel better knowing that there are others out there that wear them maybe not I don't know. Just be careful if he found out the wrong way it might do more harm than good." Giving the old Ronso a hug Yuna says, "Don't worry Kimahri we wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He is in good hands. Right girls?"

"Right" proclaim Rikku and Pain.

"Thank you so much. Now I think it is time we all retired for the night it's late and if I know my son he will want to get an early start tomorrow."

**Chapter 5**

_Run little Ronso run all you like there is no escape from your fate. You will succumb to the curse and there is nothing you can do about it. HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA. _

_ No I won't. I will find a way I have to. I can't be a burden to my father like that I will find a way to stop regressing even if it kills me. _

_Silly Ronso, you already are a burden on your father, he loathes that he has to change you smelly diapers so often. He thinks that you are just faking not being able to control your excretions; he is just too proud and too ashamed to admit it. Stupid little Ronso your fate is at hand soon you won't even be able to use your weapon let alone lift it. _

_SHUT UP, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT SHUT UP YOUR WRONG AND I'LL PROVE IT. I'll find the stuff I need to make the cure and then you'll see, everyone will see that I'm worthy of calling myself a Ronso. _

_No you won't little cub, no you won't. I'll see to that. _

"SHUT UP." Lnescuh Runh yelled as he sat up in his bed. Grabbing his spear off the wall Kimahri jumps out of bed asking, "who's there." When there was no reply Kimahri says again in a menacing tone, "Who's there. Show yourselves or be prepared to die."

Lnescuh Runh quietly says, "Sorry father, it was me I guess I had a bad dream and yelled out loud what I was saying in my dream." Relaxing his stance Kimahri turns to his son and says, "It's ok son don't worry about it."

Seeing that his son is shaking pretty bad from fear he asks, "You want to talk about it."

"It's just a stupid dream, all it was is a sinister voice telling me that I would fail to find the ingredients in time and that you think I'm a burden."

"Son you will never be a burden to me I love you with all my soul and more. There is nothing that will change that."

"I know father it just felt so strange hearing that voice saying my worst fears. I'll just go back to bed."

"Don't bother son it's just about sunrise we might as well get you ready to go Minasha said she would be here around one hour after dawn, to help get the supplies onto Yuna's airship."

"Is it really that late I thought I still had another hour at least. Oh well I guess your right I'm going to go wash up you need anything before I go."

"No I'll be alright you go ahead. By the time you get back I'll have breakfast waiting."

"Thanks father."

As Lnescuh Runh leaves the hut Kimahri goes to his study to get his communication sphere to call Yuna. "Yuna are you there pick up, I have something I need to ask you before my son gets back from the springs."

"Kimahri do you know what time it is."

"Yes it's almost sunrise. Listen last night after you and the others went back to the airship I went back to my study for a bit while my son went to bed. I found something disturbing about the backlash of the Power Lance spell. It seems that the regression hits the mind before it regress' the body. I need you to keep a close eye on his mental state and contact me as soon as you notice anything odd. The text hinted that the farther the caster is from the target he failed to kill the faster the regression works. Assuming this is true I would ask that all of you go after the farthest target first which is the Black Fathoms Strangle Weed. That way you can keep him closer to the target of his spell quicker than you would if you started close by then went after the other objects."

Hearing all this Yuna says, "Ok Kimahri I'll let the others on board know, and we'll keep it quiet just in case, so we don't worry Lnescuh Runh."

"Thanks Yuna I knew I could count on you. By the way is there anything you guys need supplies wise. I can spare some stuff for your journey if you need anything."

"I think the only thing we really need is some meat we ran out yesterday before we came up here and we didn't have a chance to stop for some since we put your call as top priority."

"What kind you want we have plenty of just about any meat you can think of." "

Do you have any Chocobo breasts and ground Shoopuff?"

"Sure we got plenty I'll send up a crate of each. Can I get you anything else." "Nope I think that about covers it thanks Kimahri."

"No problem Yuna. When this is over don't be such a stranger I missed seeing you these past few months."

"Ok I'll make sure to come by for a visit sometime after this little adventure."

As they were about to head off Kimahri pulls his son aside and says, "Take care my son, and don't feel afraid or ashamed to ask for any help from Yuna and her friends or Minasha that's what they are there for. I also want you to go to continue having Minasha examine you every day, she will also help you change if you need it."

Seeing the look on his son's face Kimahri says, "I know you feel attracted to her and would be embarrassed to ask her to do that, but just between us I know for a fact, because she told me, that she is attracted to you and is just waiting for you to make the first move. She doesn't care that you need to wear those and is willing to do whatever it takes to be with you."

Shocked Lnescuh Runh says, "Are you serious, father if this is a joke it's not funny."

"It's no joke son; now promise me you'll go to her when you need it. Also don't ask her out until you return ok. The Ronso customs for dating are very different than human ones and I don't want you to mess things up for yourself or her."

"I promise father."

"Good now get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you can return." Waving good bye to his son Kimahri can't help the feeling that something is going to happen on his journey.

On the airship of the Gullwings, Lnescuh Runh shows the others the list of ingredients and where they can be found and asks, "So which one of these do you think we should go after first. The Behemoth horn would be an easy snatch as they live on the other side of the mountain in the ruins of Zanarkand. But the hardest I think would be the Black Fathoms Strangle weed, and I personally love a challenge and like to do the hard things first."

Giggling at this Rikku says, "Yeah remember the time you tried to build a sand bike and put the engine on first before you hooked up the steering system."

"Don't remind me, your dad gave me the worst spanking of my life for smashing his favorite dune skimmer and I'm _still_ paying him for it."

Brother and Rikku laugh outright at this and it takes them a good five minutes to calm down enough to get back on topic.

"Ok so despite his love for taking on the hard challenges first, I agree with Lnescuh Runh" Rikku says.

"Ok well it looks like we're off to the coastal region of Besaid. I'll go to storage and see if we have any breathers Lnescuh Runh you want to come help me. I'll give you a tour of the ship afterwards" said Yuna.

"Sure I've never been on an airship and I'm Fascinated by everything I see here."

Half an hour later, "this deck is where we relax we have a fully stocked bar, a karaoke machine and up those stairs is where we keep the beds."

"Wow Lady Yuna this place is amazing I never would have imagined so much stuff would fit in this airship."

"Well I have to get back to the bridge soon is there anything you need before I go."

"Is there any place around here where I can get some privacy Minasha is supposed to run some more experiments on me soon and I don't want to be disturbed?"

"Oh you can just use the sleeping area up those stairs there isn't anyone here right now besides barkeep and he never leaves the bar. Except to go to the bathroom but that's down a deck if you remember. I'll Just send her up to meet you here is that ok?"

"Yeah that would be fine. Thanks Lady Yuna."

"Do me a favor; would you stop calling me Lady Yuna, it's just Yuna."

"If you wish La….Yuna."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it." With that Yuna turns and gets on the lift to the bridge.

Sitting down at the bar Lnescuh Runh orders a Moonflow bomb and waits for Minasha. A few minutes pass and Minasha finally appears off the lift to find a very drunk Lnescuh Runh. Turning to barkeep she asks, "How many drinks has he had?"

"He is habbing only his first drink. He ishn't eben finished with that one" says Barkeep.

"LNESCUH RUNH" yells Minasha. "You should have known better than to drink alcohol before your examination, come with me" she says grabbing him by the horn.

"Ow that hurts. Let go I can walk better if you let me stand upright." Getting to the top of the stairs Minasha looks around quickly to see that no one is near and drags Lnescuh Runh over to one of the beds and pulls his pants and diaper down around his knees and bends him over her lap locking his legs in place saying, "This will teach you not to drink alcohol before getting an examination. You're not even old enough to drink." She then swiftly smacks him on his exposed rear startling a yelp from him.

"Hey what are you. OW. Hey stop. OW. What are you doing? OW OW OW (three fast swats in a row.) I'm sorry OW. Please stop I said I was sorry OW. Would you please stop OW? Come on that really hurts. OW."

"Maybe next time you will think twice about consuming alcohol."

Sniffling Lnescuh Runh says, "Yes I'm Sorry I drank the alcohol. I didn't realize that it could impede you when you do your examinations."

"It's not just that. You should have known better than to drink while you were under age. I can't believe that Barkeep even served you. Now pull up your pants and we can get started with your exam.

Twenty minutes later Minasha is writing down some notes in her notebook and tells Lnescuh Runh, "Well there still seems to be no change but I did see that you're second heart was beating for a bit there. I'll make note of it and well try something next time I examine you. And if I ever catch you drinking alcohol again I'll tan your hid so hard that the spanking you got from Cid for breaking his dune skimmer will look like a tickle, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now go remove your diaper were at the location and it would just be a waste of time for you to put one on when you're going to be swimming in the ocean." As Lnescuh Runh leaves Minasha walks over to the bar and calls Barkeep over for a word. "I don't know why you served him alcohol and I don't care. But from now on he gets NOTHING but one soda a day and as much Shoopuff milk he wants. If I hear that you or anyone else served him alcohol again I'm going to rip them a new one. Do I make myself clear Barkeep."

"Yesh ma'am. One shoda a day and unlimited Shoopuff milk. I'll be makking sure ob it." "Good now can I have a glass of Pepsi with a slice of lemon in it?"

"One lemon Pepshi coming up."

**Chapter 6**

Lnescuh Runh stood on the edge of the top deck getting ready to dive into the crystal blue ocean along with Yuna, Rikku, Pain and Minasha when Yuna says, "Ok guys we all know what we got to do right? Well dive down at ten yards apart if you see anything odd press the little button on you masks and you'll be able to talk to the rest of us through the com link."

"Right just remember were going down farther than anyone has ever dived before so take your time guys we don't want any accidents to happen. We don't know what is waiting for us on the sea floor," said Lnescuh Runh as he fastened his dive mask firmly over his face.

One by one the group dives into the water from different positions on the deck. After about twenty minutes of swimming the group met their first obstacle as a school of Geosango, that appear to be twice the normal size, swim across their path and stop to stare at the group of people that had just come into their territory.

Pressing the com button on his mask Lnescuh Runh says, "Uh guys I think the crud just hit the proverbial fan. If you don't mind can I handle this one? I want to see if Cid's gift works underwater."

"What do you mean dad's gift?" asked Rikku

"Before the Guado attacked home he gave me a weapon that he designed himself. He said that it was my coming of age gift and that it's supposed to cut through any material known to man."

"Whatever you're going to do, make it quick those fiends are getting into an attack formation." Pain quipped.

"Alright here goes nothing." Lnescuh Runh said as he pulled out what looked like a Tonfa shaft.

Pressing a button on the shaft Lnescuh Runh causes a blade about thirty inches long to shoot out the end in a telescopic fashion. With the press of another button a blue white light starts flashing up and down the blade.

Swimming straight at the lead Geosango Lnescuh Runh slashes at it in a wide ark. At first it doesn't seem like anything happened then with a scream that filled the waters around them the creature explodes into a multitude of Pyreflies.

"What in the name of Yevon was that?" cried Minasha in alarm. "You didn't even touch that thing."

"Cid called it the Banshee's Bane. It's a secret skill of this blade he built into it. He said that it was so powerful that I should only use it if things are about to go really bad. When used against fiends it causes them to explode, but if anything else is hit by the sound wave in front of the wielder they are just stunned for a bit. As for the blade itself it is supposed to be able to cut through adamant like a hot knife through butter."

Seeing the Geosango school start to turn Lnescuh Runh says, "Looks like they are going to flee. I have no problem letting them go what do you guys think?"

"So long as they don't bother us I don't see any reason we should pursue them. Come on we haven't even gotten halfway to the seafloor and we have three more things to find after this one," Pain answered.

Half an hour later they saw the seafloor and the Abyssal Trench came into view. As the group approached the trench Yuna says, "Be on your guard everyone Kimahri said that there is supposed to be a powerful fiend guarding the plant."

"Look over there; I think I see the Black Fathom Strangle Weed." Rikku exclaimed. As she approaches the strange looking plant a Massive shadow bursts forth from the trench, causing the group to be spun around like a bunch of tops.

_Who dares to try and take my precious treasure? This plant is a very powerful magical item and is not meant for ordinary people why should I let you have any. SPEAK or should I just eat you now and be done with you._

"My name is Lnescuh Runh, and I seek to get some of this plant so that I may make a potion to cure me of a curse that is making me get younger as we speak. I didn't come here to steal it or to fight you. I'm sure that if we talk it out, we can come to a reasonable trade for your precious plants."

_Hmmm what could one such as you possibly have to offer to a being as powerful as I? I value not what humans call money and I have no need for what other creatures call treasure._

"Forgive my saying so, but you are very big. I'm willing to bet that what you value as much as your plant is an easy meal."

_True sometimes it is a pain trying to catch food as creatures rarely come down here, and it is hard for me to stay stealthy higher up. What is it that you propose?_

"On our vessel high above the surface we have several hundred pounds of meat from an animal that you may not have eaten. It's called a Shoopuff and is a very tasty beast as well as a useful animal to our kind."

_So you propose to trade that meat for some of my plants? Very well you may have 5 pounds of my herbs for every one hundred pounds of meat. But I warn you, this is the only time I will barter with you so be sure that you plant some of what you take and grow your own for if anyone from the land comes back down here I will just eat them._

An hour later the group is back aboard the airship with twenty pounds of herbs and is preparing to dump the promised meat overboard when the creature breaches the surface of the water showing them that what they had been talking to was a colossal squid of about 2 miles wide at the largest part of its head.

_You have what you came for now give me the promised food so I can go back to the depths I despise being in the light._

"We need about one more minute to get the last of the meat up here so we can dump it overboard so you can take it back to your home."

After dumping all the meat overboard the group heads back inside where Yuna, Rikku, Pain, and Brother glare at Lnescuh Runh with anger. Sensing that he did something really bad he asks, "Guys is something wrong? I thought I did pretty good getting that creature to just trade with us instead of having to kill it."

"Were not mad that you made the bargain without consulting us, were mad because you took so much of the herb, we had to give him all our Shoopuff meat and half of our Chocobo breasts."

"I'm sowy guys I didn't wealize that we didn't have that much Shoopuff meat. But you heard what that creature said we have to try and use some of these herbs to make some crops of it up here because he is just going to kill whoever comes down there next time. I figured getting enough for the potion and to plant some for crops was the lesser of two evils."

Glancing at the others Yuna says, "Did you just say sowy and wealize instead of sorry and realize?"

"I'm not sure I don't think I did but I might have. Do you have a security camera on this deck?"

"Yes but there is no sounds it is video only" replied Pain.

"Oh well I don't think it's anything to worry about. Now wets go get changed and head to the next item."

As the others head inside Yuna and Minasha hang back as Yuna asks, "You heard him say sowy, wealize, and wets too didn't you?"

"Yes I believe that the regression is advancing pretty quickly, just as Elder Kimahri feared would happen when we got far from Gagazet."

"Keep close to him and let me know if you suspect that the condition is getting worse. If we have to we can take him back to the mountain and finish getting the ingredients on our own. Kimahri wanted me to keep him informed of anything suspicious happening to Lnescuh Runh. By the way did you find any of the other herbs you were looking for while we were picking the Strangle Weed? Yes but I was only able to get about 2 pounds of it to hide in the weed as we came up I hope it will be enough."

"Right lets go get changed I'm starting get cold standing here on deck."

**Chapter 7**

That night at dinner Lnescuh Runh asked the others, "So which item should we go after next? It looks like the Celestial Rose and the King Malboro is about the same distance from us."

"I don't know." Rikku said. "The rose might be easier to get and I would like to go back to visit the Caqtuars again but we might have more fun in Omega's Dungeon and you might be able to learn a couple of skills in there. Kimahri told us that he was able to teach you how to use lancet for real."

"Yeah he did but I can't weliably cast it yet and by what father said about that Dungeon. It seems like the monsters inside are very intelligent I might not have more than one chance to cast it before we are noticed. Either way I would like to ask if we could stop in Luca before we go. I know a guy there that will give me a deal on some supplies."

"Lnescuh Runh this isn't a pleasure trip we have to get the ingredients quickly if we want to stop the regression before it's too late." Yuna said.

"I know Yuna it won't take long maybe an hour or two at most. I'll even buy you guys a month's worth of Shoopuff steaks."

"Ok I guess we can spare a couple hours. Since were going to Luca we might as well go after the Celestial Rose since that will be closer to Luca than Omega's Dungeon"

The next day in Luca, "Hey Frank, long time no see. How's the family?"

"Lnescuh Runh you old grease monkey how you doing. The family is great. So what brings you back to Luca I thought you were on a journey to find your father?"

"I was. I found him but I don't have much time to explain all the details, long story short I found out that the skill I thought I was Lancet that I had been using was actually something else and it has caused me to have a curse so now I'm on a quest to find some ingredients to make a potion to remove the curse. I only stopped by to pick up some supplies."

"Oh damn that sucks, well what can I get you? I got some new goodies since you were here last that I think you might like."

"Well were fixing to go to Bikanel Island so I'm going to need some of your mystic water. Going to try and use it as a bargaining chip with the Caqtuar Elders. I also need a Month's supply of Shoopuff steaks to feed a crew of eight." Looking around to see that nobody else was near he whispered, "I also need a crate of your mega absorb adult diapers."

"So you still have that problem hunh? It's alright I won't tell anyone. You need any wipes or rash cream to go with that. I'll throw it in on the house."

"Thanks Frank, you said you had some new goodies what are they?"

"Well follow me to the back and I'll Show you."

In the back room, "Cid came by a few weeks ago and sold me some new machina. He said they were a powerful weapon to use against fiends." Pulling back the tarp he reveals a crate full of Tonfa staffs that look just like Lnescuh Runh's Banshees Bane blade.

"Did Cid tell you what they are or how they work?"

"Yeah he called it the fiend's bane. Here take a look." Frank said picking up one of the staffs. He presses a button and a one and a half foot blade pops out the end.

"Is that all there is to that weapon Frank or does it have a secret attack when you hit a second button?"

"I'm not sure, but we can find out lets go down to my testing range."

Down in the testing range Lnescuh Runh is rigid with anger. "Frank I'm going to do you a favor I'll buy your whole stock of these. When you see Cid again, tell him that his Godson wants to have a word with him. Tell him he can contact me through his daughter or through the Ronso Leader."

"What's wrong buddy I thought you would like to see this weapon? If you don't mind my saying so it's a very nice piece of work."

"'What's wrong' is this." He said pulling out his Banshees Bane.

"That looks just like the ones in my stock but it's a little bigger."

"I know. Cid gave this to me when I came of age and said that it was a one of a kind weapon. Now I find out he made a lot more than this and tried to pass them off as a different weapon when it's clearly the same thing. I'm pissed because he told me that he thought I was the only one worthy to carry it."

"Right I'll let Cid know you're looking for him."

As they were finishing the sale Lnescuh Runh says to Frank, "One more thing, if Cid tries to sell you any more machina weapons like this let me know you can reach me through my father, He is the Ronso leader his name is Kimahri. Just contact him with a com sphere.

"Will do buddy. Hey when your quest is over come back and see me. We can catch up and have a few drinks."

"I'll twy I don't know how the potion is going to affect me so I'll come back when I can."

"Dude do you realize you just said twy." Frank said as Yuna came through the door

"All done here Lnescuh Runh, we got to get moving."

"Yeah I just finished paying. Can we use the telaporter to get the stuff up into the cargo bay quickly?"

"Yeah just slap these on the packages and Shinra will take care of the rest."

As the group was leaving Luca the others notice that Lnescuh Runh seems to be in a surly mood.

"What's wrong buddy?" Rikku asked concernedly.

"Nothing, I'm going to go lay down for a bit call me when we get to Bikanel."

As the lift doors close behind him Yuna turns to the others, "I think the regression is affecting his speech more than we thought as I walked into the shop as he was finishing up he said 'twy' instead of try. That's five times in 2 days if you count him saying weliably earlier when he was talking about his proficiency with Lancet. What's worse is I think he knows that he is regressing faster."

"I've also noticed something strange when I did my examination of him before breakfast I don't know how to put it but his brain and organs seemed to "feel" younger than they really are." Minasha said.

"Maybe we should take him home to Kimahri after we get the rose and go after the other two ingredients without him." Rikku said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. He would probably end up worse if we took him back now after he has been through so much." Pain said. "I think the best thing to do to ease his mind about his getting younger is for us to start doing what we normally do to relax but full time."

"You heard Kimahri he said he didn't want us to tell him about it." Yuna said

"Yes I know he said not to unless he approached us but trust me on this Yuna I have a good feeling that he would feel better if we did."

"What are you talking about?" asked Minasha

"Well the other day when we came to visit Kimahri he figured out that the three of us and Brother were wearing diapers. We don't normally use them we just wear them to relax and feel a sense of purity and innocence. He made us promise not to tell Lnescuh Runh about them unless it was necessary. We sometimes also wear them when were sick so we can stay in bed and conserve energy and not have to get up to go to the bathroom all the time."

"I see, well while I refuse to partake in the wearing, I believe Pain is right it might cheer him up to see the rest of you walking around in diapers too. You guys go ahead and get changed I'm going to go check on him."

Minutes later in the sleeping area of the bar, Minasha finds Lnescuh Runh curled up in the fetal position sobbing quietly.

"Come now what's this, Lnescuh Runh why are you crying?"

"Go away Minasha I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetie is this because of your having a slip of tongue at the store today."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you don't have to but if you change your mind I'll be right here. At the very least let me get you changed."

"Fine" he pouted as he rolled onto his back.

"You know, Lnescuh Runh I don't think you give Yuna and her friends enough credit. Don't you think they know that it is hard for you to have this curse on you?" she said as she undid his pants and slipped them off with ease.

"Well, I guess so but it's just so hard and me already wearing diapers just makes it all the more humiliating. They'll think I'm just a big baby and start treating me like one if they found out."

"Don't be silly, you know that Rikku and Brother know about your need of them. You did grow up with them after all, and as for Lady Yuna and Pain well. You just might be surprised. Now how about a glass of warm milk before you take your nap I'll give you something to help you sleep dreamlessly with it if you want." She said as she finished taping up the diaper.

"Thanks Minasha, I could use a restful sleep. I haven't slept well since dad told me about the ramifications of using Power Lance and not killing my target." Drinking the milk with the sleeping potion mixed in it he says, "Good night Minasha."

"Good night dear, I'll come check on you when we get to the island."

**Chapter 8**

"Ok so were agreed then, well take our pants off to (cool off) while we are walking down there so he can see us wearing diapers too." Yuna said as she Pain and Rikku were putting on their diapers.

"Yeah but I still don't know about this plan." Rikku said.

"Damn it Rikku when will you trust my gut instinct? How many times have I been wrong when my gut told me it was the right way?"

"Ok, ok, geez you don't have to be so mean about it Pain."

Meanwhile in the cabin, "Lnescuh Runh, wake up dear. We've arrived at Bikanel and the others are waiting for you at the telaporter." Minasha said, gently shaking Lnescuh Runh.

Groaning Lnescuh Runh turns over and stretches yawning. As he stands up he realizes something is not right but can't tell what it is. Mentally shrugging it off he heads down the stairs and asks barkeep for a livewire in the can and a bottle of water.

Stepping off the lift to the telaporter he decides to apologize to the girls for his outburst earlier. "Yuna, Rikku, Pain I just want to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. This curse is really starting to bug me with how I keep having slips of the tongue."

"That's ok my red kitty. We weren't mad." Rikku replied

"Ok Rikku, that's two, call me that again and I'll use my nickname for you when we were younger."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. Little..."

"OK, OK I PROMISE." Rikku said cutting off Lnescuh Runh. "Geez I was only trying to cheer you up."

"Well you know I hated it when you called me that Rikku. I don't mind if you call me red just leave off the 'kitty' I may have a catlike face and tail but I hate cats."

"If you two are done can we get going? We're not even down there yet and I'm already sweating like an Ice Flan confronted with a fire spell." Pain quipped.

Down below on Bikanel Island, "Ah it's good to be home again even if it is for a short time. Don't you agree Rikku?"

"Sure is Red, I just wish Shinra could have gotten us closer to the Caqtuar village."

"Oh well at least were on the right side of the island he could have ported us to the wrong side just to mess with us." Said Pain

"True. Well I guess we should get walking."

After about an hour of walking Yuna caught Rikku's eye and gave the signal to start with their "plan".

"Man it's hotter than I remember here you guys mind if I make myself a little more comfortable?" Rikku asked.

"I was thinking the same think Rikku." Yuna replied

"What the hell it is hot and it's just the four of us here" said Pain

As the three of them undo their pants Lnescuh Runh stops dead in his tracks as he now sees all three girls are wearing Diapers.

"Yuna, Rikku, Pain… are you wearing what I think you're wearing?" He asked.

"Yup were wearing Diapers." Perked Rikku

"But the last time I saw you, you didn't need them Rikku. Were you injured or something while you were traveling as Yuna's Guardian?"

"Not exactly, a while back the three of us got really sick after Brother tried to cook for us and we were bedridden for a few days. While we were sick we wore these so we could stay in bed and not have to run to the bathroom so we could conserve energy and heal quicker. We discovered that we liked wearing them so we tend to wear them whenever we can."

"I see" he replied slowly. "Rikku can I ask you something in private please."

"Um ok" walking over to him she could see that he had a strange look on his face.

"Rikku do the others know about me _needing_ to wear diapers." He whispered

"Well Brother does but you already knew that. I think Yunie and Pain might have guessed. But it's ok Brother and I don't care and I think Yunie and Pain might be ok with it too. Only way to find out is to reveal it. Go on just take your pants off like we did and show that your wearing too. I doubt that Yuna and Pain would judge you for it."

"Rikku I swear to Yevon if they laugh or anything I'm going to tell them my nickname for you."

"Fine, fine whatever but I'm telling you they won't laugh or judge you for it."

At this he takes off his pants and when no one says anything he relaxes enough to say, "Well Rikku is right it is hot. Let's get going we have a ways to go yet before we get to the Caqtuar grounds."

After about another half hour of walking they come to the edge of the Caqtuar village.

"Well time to see if the elders will even talk to us" Rikku muttered.

Looking around for the tallest Caqtuar Lnescuh Runh senses something massive and evil in the distance and turns to the party. "Guys I think something bad is coming this way."

"What do you mean Red?"

"I'm not sure but I just get this feeling of dread coming off the Caqtuars. Hold on let me see if I can find out what it is." Walking up to the tallest Caqtuar Lnescuh Runh starts taking too it using a lot of squeaks and squeals which make up the Caqtuar language. Suddenly he turns pale enough that the girls see it and they run over.

"Red what's wrong what the hell is coming."

"Rikku remember those Sand Worms we used to hunt in large groups years ago?"

"Yeah we used to wonder why it took so many to kill them they were easy to kill. Why?"

"The elder just told me that there is a creature called a Colossal Earth Worm in the desert here and that it is infinitely more powerful than a Sand Worm. She says that this thing is almost as strong as Sin. She says that if we can somehow get rid of it she will give us what we seek."

"Almost as strong as Sin, there is no way a creature like that could exist." Rikku said in terror.

"Rikku the Caqtuar elders never lie. They can tell power levels of anything just by looking at it. Luckily I have something that might help us we got to get back to the ship I'll guide brother to the location of the beast when we get there."

Back on the airship. Lnescuh Runh comes up from the cargo bay holding a bag containing five of the Fiend Bane swords that he bought in Luca. Passing them out to Rikku, Pain, Yuna and Minasha he told them about how Cid had lied to him about his weapon being one of a kind and how he had bought all of the replicas that Cid had made from Frank when they were in Luca. Finally saying, "I think that if we all hit the creature at the same time, give or take a second delay, with the special attack of these blades combined with mine we might just destroy that creature with no trouble."

"Why don't you just use the original one and be done with it?" Pain asked.

"Because it takes forever for mine to recharge, and if you remember I used it yesterday to destroy the Geosango leader to scare off the rest so we wouldn't have to fight. If I had known I would need it today I wouldn't have used it so wastefully."

"Can you at least use the blade itself while the "scream" is recharging?" Yuna asked.

"Yes. If the creature does not die from the combined "screams" of five of the replicas I think it might be stunned just long enough for me to give it a coups-de-gras with my Banshee's Bane blade."

"What have we got to lose?" said Rikku.

Guiding Brother to the general location of the beast that the Caqtuar elders gave him Lnescuh Runh spots the beast in a matter of moments. "There it is, Shinra can you teleport us down within a half mile of that thing?"

"I think so just give me a moment to calibrate the telaporter and I'll get you guys down there. Be careful that thing looks nasty."

"Right, Yuna, Rikku, Pain, Minasha get ready but whatever you do _don't_ get in melee range of it."

Once the group is on the ground Lnescuh Runh runs ahead of them at break neck speed trying to catch the creature's attention. When he finally gets it to focus on him the others get in range for their weapons "scream" attack and wait for his signal to attack. Suddenly the Worm lashes out with its head and snatches Lnescuh Runh up and swallows him whole. Seeing this Rikku screams, "RED NOOOOOOOOOOO," as he charges the beast with the others and shooting off their scream charges at the thing. Suddenly there is a great muffled explosion as the stomach of the beast bursts outwards covering the surrounding area (and the girls) in worm guts.

Walking out of the beasts stomach Lnescuh Runh says, "That was disgusting, I don't want to ever have that happen again." Seeing the others covered in worm guts and looking at him in shock he says, "What you guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"We thought you were dead when that worm ate you. You big jerk, why didn't you tell us you were going to do that." Rikku cried

"I wasn't planning on the thing eating me but when I was sliding down its gullet I cast protect and shell. And when I was inside its stomach I used my fire breath fiend skill and it ignited the gas in the things stomach which caused the thing to explode. But seriously if you guys hadn't hit it with those blades right as I did it I don't think it would have been weakened enough for the explosion to work. Now what do you say we go get cleaned off before we go back to the Caqtuar village and get what we came for."

An hour later back on the airship, "Well that's two down and two to go." Lnescuh said. "Since it's about a ten owah fwight to Omegas dungeon from here what do you guys say we go welax in the cabin. I feel wike I could sing. And I've been itching to test out that kaweoke machine."

"That sounds like fun. You guys go ahead I need to do something real quick before I join you." Said Yuna.

"Ok see you up there."

When the others had gotten on the lift and Yuna was alone apart from Brother she pulled out her com sphere and called Kimahri.

"Yuna, is something wrong?" Kimahri asked.

"I think the regression is getting serious Kimahri. He is starting to slip up while talking."

"What do you mean 'slip up'?"

"He doesn't do it too much, but when he does, he talks like a toddler as of moments ago he has said ten words like a little kid. I know it's not a lot but you wanted me to keep you informed if I noticed anything. Also, I can be positive about it but I think he is a little shorter than when we first met. His fighting skills haven't diminished but I fear that if the regression keeps going at this rate that it may be only a matter of days before he starts to lose his skill."

"Thanks Yuna. By the way how goes the hunt for the ingredients?"

"We got twenty pounds of the strangle weed yesterday and just picked up another ten of the Celestial Rose. Were on our way to Omega's Dungeon but that's a ten hour flight. We were going to go relax in the cabin and sing some karaoke."

"Great work let the others know that you can come straight back here when you get the venom sack from the King Malboro. I just slew a Behemoth King that wandered up the mountain earlier and harvested its horns so you don't have to go after that ingredient."

"Copy that Kimahri I'll contact you as soon as we get out of Omega's Dungeon to let you know were on the way.

"Thanks Yuna. I'll be waiting."

**Chapter 9**

"Hey yeah bark at the moon. AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sang Lnescuh Runh as he finished his song passing the microphone off to Yuna.

"Hey you're a pretty good singer Red." Rikku stated, "I never knew you liked to sing."

"Yeah mom taught me in secret she wanted me to surprise you with it for you coming of age party but that was before you left to be Yuna's guardian.

Scrolling through the list of songs programed into the karaoke machine Yuna chooses a high tempo song and proceeds to sing and dance to it.

"Wow Yuna can really dance." Muttered Lnescuh Runh

"Red are you crushing on Yuna?" asked Rikku

"No, I'm attracted to someone else. I'm just saying that Yuna is a great dancer." He said seeing that Minasha was watching him.

"So who do you like then?" Rikku prodded.

"I'm not telling, it's a seecwet."

As Yuna finished her song the others began to applaud her. "Well guys I think we should hit the hay. It's been a long day and I'm beat." She said turning off the karaoke machine.

"But I'm not even tired." Lnescuh Runh said trying to fight a yawn.

Covering a grin Minasha says, "Looks like your body is saying something different hun."

"Awite if you say so. Umm, Minasha." He began noticing that he had completely voided during Yuna's song.

"You don't have to ask, I'll take care of it before you go to sleep." Turning to the others she says, "Since I'm already taking care of him I might as well change the rest of you."

"That's ok Minasha we can change each other. There's no reason for you to have extra work."

"Nonsense it's no trouble at all it don't bother me to change the lot of you. Now get upstairs and I'll take care of everything.

As she finished taping up Yuna's Diaper Minasha says, "There now get some rest I'll be back to wake you guys when we get to Omega's Dungeon." At this she turns off the lights in the sleeping area and goes down to the bar. "Barkeep." She whispered.

"What cab I be getting for you Mish Minasha." He replied.

"Can I get a nice hot cup of green tea with a bit of honey in it?"

"Shure thing mish I jusht need to be boiling the water so it will be a bit."

"That's ok." She said as he put the pot on the burner. "Look about the other day." She started

"Don't be worrying abbout it mish. I know that you were only looking oubt for the young Ronsho. I should hab checked to shee if he was old enough by Ronsho laws."

"Still I was out of line threatening you and I'm sorry."

Pouring the tea he makes a cup for himself and says, "Sho how ish he doing. I heard him shay a couple ob wordsh like a child, ish he going to be ok?

Checking to see that the others were asleep she replied quietly. "I'm not sure Barkeep, I'm just not sure. His condition seems to be rapidly progressing, at least on his mind. I fear that if we can't get the Malboro venom sack quickly that the potion might not work."

"Don't be worrying, ebery thing will be working out in the end trusht me."

"I hope your right Barkeep." Finishing her tea she says good night to Barkeep and takes the lift to the bridge to check on their progress.

_Well you certainly are doing well for yourself. Two of the potion ingredients in position and one back at your father's house. I bet you feel good about yourself getting past two of my minions. No matter by the time you find the King Malboro it will be too late. _

_ Who are you? Why do you insist on tormenting me? I'm just trying to live a normal life._

_ I am the eater of hopes, the destroyer of dreams. I torment you because it is amusing to me to screw with the lives of people who are already down on their luck. When Yuna destroyed Sin the world thought she had gotten rid of the sorrow of Spira. HA, fools. You mortals don't realize that by destroying Sin forever you left a void, a void in which I have come to fill. There can never be light without dark, good without evil. When one is destroyed it leaves a vacuum that must be filled. So now that you know tremble in fear for I will see to it that you fail to stop the curse and become a baby once again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA._

_ I don't know how but I will find a way to rid Spira of you before you get a foothold._

_ NO child you won't I am more powerful than you can imagine, there is no way you can stop me. I am here and here I will stay._

_ "ILL STOP YOU", _Lnescuh Runh yelled scaring the others out of their sleep.

"Somebody's getting hurt." Groaned Pain.

"Sowwy guys, I just had another nightmare. But I get this sinking feewing in my gut that they are more than just bad dweams."

"Want to talk about it?" Yuna asked concernedly, covering a yawn.

"I guess. Yuna when you destroyed Sin, did you think that maybe you might have left a void for some other evil to fill?"

"I never really thought about it. But what does my defeating Sin have to do with your dreams?"

"A something has been invading my dreams taunting me, telling me that I'm an embarrassment and a burden to my father, and that I'll fail to acquire the ingredients for the potion in time. He said that the squid and that worm were his minions. He also said that when you killed Sin you left a power void for evil. That he has come to fill that void and that Spira's sorrow will continue. He said that there can never be light without dark, or good without evil. He didn't give me a name exactly but he said that he was 'the eater of hopes, the destroyer of dreams' and frankly I'm terrified that he really exists."

Walking over to Lnescuh Runh Yuna wraps her arms around him saying, "Look at me Red. No matter what happens we will make sure this thing doesn't succeed, if it exists."

"GULLWINGS DU OUIN CDYDEUHC" Brother yelled over the PA system.

"Guess we might as well get changed and then go to the telaporter looks like we've arrived at Omega's Dungeon." Rikku said noticing that all four of them had soaked their diapers while sleeping.

Minutes later in the entrance to Omega's Dungeon; "So Yuna do you remember the layout of this place?" Rikku asked.

"I think so just be careful and keep quiet we don't want to alert the fiends here." Yuna whispered.

"Hey Yuna, I'm just curious do you know which fiends dad used lancet on in here to gain fiend skills? I know he got bad breath from a Malboro and something from Omega himself but he didn't say what others there are in here. I'm asking because if we end up having to fight anyway I would appreciate you saying which ones have a skill so I can use Lancet." Lnescuh Runh whispered.

"If we have to fight anything but the Malboro I'll let you know but remember our priority is to get that venom sack."

"Right just wanted to be sure I asked."

While roaming the depths of the dungeon they noticed many fiends walking about. Doing their best to avoid detection the group make their way into the deepest parts of the dungeon, not seeing any sign of any kind of Malboro anywhere. Eventually they enter the antechamber to Omega's Lair. Scanning the area Lnescuh Runh notices a creature that looks to be made of many tentacles with a large crown made of stone on its head in the distance.

"Guys I think I see it." He whispered pointing to the creature on the farthest platform

"Your right, Red. That is definitely a King Malboro, you can tell from its red hue and the crown." Rikku replied "Ok let's go, the sooner we get what we came for the sooner we can get out of this creepy place."

"Rikku are you scared?" asked Lnescuh Runh.

"You've never been here before I have Red. The fiends here are very nasty and unless you've fought one of them you shouldn't judge. It's like they can spread fear just by looking at something."

"Lnescuh Runh, Rikku shut up do you want to alert every find between us and that Malboro King." Paine snapped.

"sowwy Paine."

"Yeah sorry Paine, we'll be quiet now."

Creeping along quietly the group manages to get close to the creature in a matter of minutes. As they approach the Malboro King it suddenly spins around and launches its Bad Breath attack. Thinking that it had killed the group of people that had dared to come to its domain the creature turns back around not realizing that they had anticipated it using bad breath and had come prepared for it. Suddenly it feels a sharp pain in its back as Lnescuh Runh roars using lancet to learn its Bad Breath attack. At the same time Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Minasha surround the creature and slash at it in unison with the blades of their Fiend Bane swords. The creature puts up a great fight and the battle raged for over an hour drawing the attention of all the fiends in the area. Upon the death of the creature the fiends that had gathered around let out a roar and rush out of the cave in fear.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Lnescuh Runh said catching his breath as he sliced open the Malboro King doing his best not to puncture the venom sack.

"Easy, he calls it easy!" exclaimed Rikku as she bandaged a gash in her leg the creature had opened up when it whipped her with one of its tentacles during the fight.

"Well it could be worse; the ribbons could have been in effective against its Bad Breath attack."

"I guess your right but you didn't have to be so smug about the fight being easy for you."

"Rikku Lnescuh Runh if you two don't stop your bickering like little kids I'll punish you both like little kids." Minasha snapped.

Remembering the last time Minasha had "punished" him, Lnescuh Runh kept the retort he was going to shoot at Rikku himself. After a few minutes of carving up the Malboro Lnescuh Runh says, "I got it. Let's get the hell out of here before those fiends come back."

"Watch your mouth Lnescuh Runh." Minasha snapped.

"Geez Minasha what has gotten into you? Ever since we started this journey you have been treating me like I'm a baby."

"Don't you sass mouth me young man, or do you really want me to spank you again. I'll do it right here in front of everyone." She said menacingly. Turning she headed off back to the entrance of the cave.

Following behind her a good distance away Yuna says to the others, "Guys does Minasha seem different to you than she did when we met her at Kimahri's house?"

"Yeah she seems different. I've only known her since I came to live with my father, but there is definitely something different. The other day after you showed me around the airship I was waiting for her at the bar having a drink and she yelled at me grabbed me by the horn drug me up stairs and spanked me. Saying I was not of legal age to drink, knowing full well that by Al Bhed law I was."

"Let's just get back to the airship Yunie can call your dad and have him check with the other Ronso and see if they noticed her acting weird before we left."

Back on the airship after getting cleaned up the Lnescuh Runh, Rikku, and Pain are relaxing in the cabin when Yuna walks in. "Well guys I just talked to Kimahri and he said he'll check around but not to worry. He also told me to tell you Lnescuh Runh that when this is over the two of you are going to have a "talk"."

Swallowing the lump that just built up in his throat he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm sorry but he asked for all the details on how we think Minasha was behaving strangely and I had to tell him about her spanking you for drinking. He didn't seem too happy about it. He told me to tell you that while she could have handled it better, she was right to punish you. He said that Ronso are not allowed to drink until they turn 21 and he don't care that your half Al Bhed. You came to live in Ronso land under Ronso law so you have to abide by the age limits. I told him that he shouldn't be angry with you since you didn't know but I don't think it did any good."

"Great," he muttered "Just freaking great. Well I guess I did ask for it. I should have talked with him more and learned Ronso law while we were training but damn it I can't have my favorite drink to relax now. I'm going to bed wake me when we get there." At that he storms off up the staircase to the sleeping area.

"Yunie did you have to tell Kimahri that Minasha spanked Lnescuh Runh?" asked Rikku

"You don't know Kimahri like I do Rikku. He _always_ knows when you leave stuff out or try to hide something its best to tell the whole truth to him." She replied rubbing her backside

"Wait, don't tell me, he caught you in a lie when you were a kid and spanked you for it, didn't he?"

"What the heck do you think Rikku? Of course he did sometimes I can still feel the sting of his hand when I remember it."

"I think Lnescuh Runh has the right idea I'm going to hit the hay too. You two going to join us or stay down here." Yuna said.

"I guess I could use a nap." Said Paine

Yawning Rikku said, "Sounds like a plan." And the three of them headed off to bed.

**Chapter 10**

_Mommy where are you? I can't see you mommy. Mommy, please answer me._

_ Ha didn't I tell you that you're just a baby. Look at you calling for your mommy. What's wrong baby do you need your diaper changed. Or perhaps you're hungry and want your bottle. You are pathetic; hardly even worth my attention anymore maybe I'll just leave you alone and let the potion do my work for me._

_ Weave me awone you big meanie. Why don't you just go away and weave me be I just want my mommy._

_ You just want your mommy, very well here's your mommy. _Said the voice as Lnescuh Runh's mother's body materializes in front of him all broken and mutilated.

_MOMMY NO, wake up mommy wake up. You can't be dead mommy you just can't be. Please mommy, wake up._

_Maybe I was wrong this is hilarious. Come little baby cry some more, your sorrow feeds me like a rich feast._

_ I swear I will find you and make you pay. Do you hear me I'll make you pay for this._

"Mommy no," Lnescuh Runh whimpered, causing Yuna to wake up.

"Lnescuh Runh are you ok." She asked

"Mommy please wake up." He whimpered again.

Getting up and walking over to him Yuna see's that Lnescuh Runh is a lot smaller than he was a few hours ago when they went to bed, and that he is having another nightmare. Quickly she walks over to Rikku and nudges her awake. "Rikku we have a problem." She whispered.

"What's up Yunie?"

"It's Lnescuh Runh; the curse has finally affected his body he has shrunk. His bed is also completely soaked, do me a favor and clean him up and rock him back to sleep I have to go to the bridge for a moment and call Kimahri. He has to know about this."

"Alright Yunie but hurry, and when you get to the bridge tell Brother to get the lead out we don't have much time if we want to make the potion before Red regresses into a baby for real."

"Yuna, what's wrong it's the middle of the night? Did something happen to Lnescuh Runh?" Kimahri asked sleepily

"I'm afraid so Kimahri, the regression has finally struck his body if I had to guess an age he looks to be about eight years old physically, though by his whimpering in his sleep I would hazard a guess at younger mentally."

"Crap how soon can you get here I don't think we have much time."

Hearing this Brother says, "We be there within hour, I going at top speed."

"Alright I'll start getting things ready here, and Yuna, you might want to change I can see you diaper sagging." Kimahri said turning off his com sphere.

Meanwhile back in the cabin, "I'm sowwy Wikku, I didn't mean to wet all over the bed. Pwease don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Red just calm down and let me get you changed then you can come sleep in my bed ok."

"Ok, will you tell me a stowy?"

"Sure thing little buddy, how bout I tell you a story about when I was Yuna's guardian."

"Weally thanks Wikku that sounds fun." He said squirming a little.

"There all done now let's see, ok I got it I'll tell you about the day I actually became one of Yuna's guardians. Well as you know the Al Bhed had been doing their best to kidnap the summoner's while they were on their pilgrimages. One day when I was at the Moonflow I saw Yuna and her guardians coming and I knew I had to stop her pilgrimage so I ordered one of the guys to snatch her off the Shoopuff as It was crossing the Moonflow and to put her in the machina I was driving. What I didn't count on was that Wakka and Tidus were going to be as strong as they were. They quickly destroyed the machina and freed Yuna. I barely survived the explosion of the Machina and washed up on the shore of the Moonflow near Guadosalam. That's where Tidus found me. Shortly after he found me the others came by and started talking to me. Yuna, Lulu and I stepped off to the side for a bit to have a private conversation. After which Yuna asked Sir Auron's permission for me to be a guardian. He didn't answer right away but made me look him in the eye. After a moment he said it was ok if Yuna wished it." Pausing to take a sip of water Rikku realized that Lnescuh Runh had fallen asleep. "Sleep tight Red." She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"How is he?" Paine whispered.

"Sleeping like a baby, poor guy he has had such a hard life. I feel so sorry for him."

"There's nothing you could have done for him that you haven't already Rikku."

"I know but he is like a little brother to me. I just feel this urge to do everything I can to protect him."

"Let's go downstairs I'll buy you a drink."

An hour later as the group was entering Kimahri's hut with Rikku carrying a sleeping Lnescuh Runh in her arms; they notice that Kimahri and Rage Horn are sitting at the table grinding the Behemoth King Horn into a fine powder.

"Oh dear, it's worse that I thought. Well put him on the bed it will be a while before the potion is ready you have the rest of the ingredients?"

"Yes, Brother is bringing them down the last of it now." Rikku said tucking Lnescuh Runh into his father's bed.

"Ok, first we have to prepare the ingredients; we need six ounces of the Malboro venom sack the rest we can store for later. Rage Horn and I have already prepared the necessary amount of Behemoth King Horn. So that leaves the Celestial Rose and Black Fathoms Strangle weed. The rose we need exactly 92 petals and we have to have five pounds of the weed ground into a powder, that's five pounds before grinding. Then we have to boil these ingredients together for an hour and let sit to cool for five minutes." Kimahri instructed

Sitting down at the table Yuna, Rikku, and Paine get to work preparing the ingredients as instructed. Meanwhile Minasha is busy flipping through her potion book to find the recipe that she had gathered ingredients for, to try and cure Lnescuh Runh of his incontinence. Finding the right page she begins to prepare the ingredients as the book instructs.

"Lnescuh Runh, Lnescuh Runh wake up son. It's time to take the potion to stop your regression."

"Ok daddy."

"Now hold still son this is going to hurt a little." Kimahri said taking out a very sharp knife to cut his son so he could add the blood to Rage Horns cup as Rage Horn was doing the same to himself to add the blood to Lnescuh Runh's cup.

"Before we drink I just want to say, I'm sorry for how I acted the night I challenged you. I could sense how much power you had and felt threatened. My actions were uncalled for and I'm sorry."

"That's ok Wage Hown. I would have done the same ting if our woles were weversed."

Picking up their cups both Lnescuh Runh and Rage Horn down the potion in one large gulp, at first nothing seems to happen then suddenly Rage Horn starts to shrink back to the size he was before the fight. However nothing happens to Lnescuh Runh.

"What's happening? I thought this potion was supposed to change him back to normal." Rikku said.

"No Rikku, the book father found the potion in said it would stop my wegression. It didn't say anyfing about changing me back"

"My son is right Rikku, I hoped it would have reversed the effects too but I'm just happy we stopped it before he lost his memories and became a baby again."

"Well daddy I guess you get to see your baby boy gwo up afta all. And wook at the bwight side at weast I still have my memowies so we can still twain me to be a twu Wonso."

Chuckling with a tear in his eye Kimahri says, "Well I guess when you put it like that son there is nothing to be sad about. Minasha you can keep the potion ingredients you were working with save it for someone who needs it more."

"Um daddy, I'm Hungwy can I have a snack before we go back to bed."

"Of course son," Kimahri said as he grabbed an apple and tossed it into the air. As the apple came down Kimahri slashed at it with his hand so fast that no one saw that he had done. When the apple hit the table it fell apart, cut into even slices. "There you go son now when you finish that I want you to go straight to bed."

"Ok daddy."

"Will the rest of you join me in the library? There is something I need to discuss with the lot of you."

"Sure thing Kimahri," replied Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

"As you wish elder," replied Rage Horn and Minasha.

Shutting the door behind him he turns to the group, "What I wanted to talk about was to ask all of you a favor. Feel free to say no, I won't hold it against you but it would be a great honor if you agreed."

"What's on your mind Kimahri," Yuna asked.

"Yuna you know you were like a daughter to me, and Rikku you were always like a sister to my son, I wanted to ask if you two would come back often and help my boy adjust to being a toddler again, it would mean a lot to me for you two to act like his big sisters and I'm sure he would appreciate it. The next few years are going to be very hard on him."

"Of course Kimahri, we'll swing by as much as we can."

"Thank you. Now Rage Horn, I have a big favor to ask of you. While I am the strongest on the mountain I don't really have the time to train my son in combat as much as he will need would you do me the honor of being his personal trainer. He may be regressed but if he retains his memories like he says then he should be able to learn quickly from you. I have taught him how to use lancet for real and I would like you to help him gain as many fiend abilities as possible. I have a feeling he is going to need them."

"It would be an honor to train you son elder."

Turning to Minasha Kimahri says, "I don't know who you are but I know you are not Minasha, we found her yesterday tied up and stuffed into her closet," drawing a gasp from the others. "Show your true self or I'll destroy you where you stand."

_Go ahead; my master's plan has already succeeded. I have fulfilled my mission and even if you kill me my master will remain I will just be reborn of his flesh once again. You fool there is nothing you can do to stop my master NOTHING._ Screamed the imposter as Kimahri turned her to stone with his Stone Breath attack.

"I said nothing about killing you I said I would destroy you enjoy your eternal prison of stone creature," said Kimahri as he shattered the now petrified imposter of Minasha.

"Yuna if it wasn't for your suspicions that lead you to call me yesterday we might not have found Minasha in time. She is recovering upstairs in my healing room but she was very weak."

"So what are we going to do about this creatures master, elder?" asked Rage Horn.

"For now all we can do is wait and watch. We have no clue as to who or what the creature is only that it claims to be a creature as powerful as Sin was. So we must bide our time and watch the world for signs of its hand at work."

The next morning as Kimahri is changing his son, "Now son since you're a child again despite having your memories, I'm going to have to set some rules. First until you reach the physical age of 21 you are not allowed any alcohol. If I so much as see you take a sip I will spank you. Second I don't like swearing, unless you hurt yourself I don't want to hear any cussing if you do I'll wash your mouth out with soap. Third until you reach the physical age of 12 you're to go straight to bed after the evening gathering with the tribe and you will attend the meetings. When you turn 12 we will discuss a later bedtime. Finally I don't care if you did it in the past or not but there is absolutely no smoking. It is forbidden for anyone to smoke who is a part of the clan outside of a ritual. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy, daddy can we play after breakfast?"

"I'm sorry son I can't play today. The person you thought was Minasha was actually an imposter, I have dealt with her, but the real Minasha was gravely injured and I have to do everything I can to make sure she recovers. Besides you start your training again today and I have a special trainer chosen to train you special."

"Weally, who is it?"

"Rage Horn agreed to be you trainer. He considers it an honor to train you and feels like he must make amends for how he acted the day you came to us."

"Now one last thing before Rage Horn gets here. Come with me upstairs and see Minasha, I know you know this one because she was only discovered the day before yesterday tied in her closet, we think the imposter attacked her the night before you left. If you meet her and both still feel an attraction to each other I might arrange for you two to be married when you become an adult again."

"Ok daddy."

After several minutes Kimahri lets Minasha go back to sleep to restore her energy, noticing that there was still an attraction between the two. Smiling to himself he decides to set the date of the wedding for his sons 21st birthday.

And so Lnescuh Runh while regressed into a child, considered it to be a gift that many would be lucky to have. He got to have his first child hood with his mother on Bikanel Island learning how to be an Al Bhed and his second with his father whom he never knew, learning how to be a great Ronso warrior. Not knowing that his physical regression was in truth a gift granted to him by the fates to allow him to learn all he could, so that he would one day destroy this new mysterious threat to Spira. While he still missed the Desert and his mother, Lnescuh Runh was allowed to continue to work with machina by his father. As for the replicas that Cid had made of the weapon he gave Lnescuh Runh well, let's just say Lnescuh Runh got some revenge on his god father, and a sore butt for getting it, but he thought it was worth it. He never did gain control of his incontinence but such is life, "you can't have everything" he was overheard to say when someone asked about him still needing to wear diapers.


End file.
